


【卷三】当害羞受接到被催眠主动求欢NP剧本（一）

by manguo



Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 全息, 双性, 无节操, 海棠风, 直播, 高h
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo
Summary: 剧本玩法设定说明：全息游戏新增了一个剧本游戏功能，简单说就是，淫荡素人在线拍片儿。想看片儿的用户可以发布剧本，写自己想看的剧情，设定赏金并发布。而想拍片儿的用户可以选择自己愿意参演的剧本和扮演的角色，在拍完并公开发布视频后，参演者可以获得赏金（想演攻，好爽）剧本发布后，剧本发布者和参演的主角都可以根据播放和打赏情况拿分成。一个剧本可以多次拍摄，后来的拍摄者无参演赏金但可以拿分成（可以写两种不同的受演同一个故事嘻嘻）剧本有两种发布模式，一种是剧本内容全部显示，感兴趣的用户自愿参演。一种是高赏金的谜模式，确定参演后才能知道剧本，谜模式参演后不可退出，必须完成拍摄。拍摄过程可以悄悄完成，也可以公开直播。公开直播可以获得更多打赏，但是剧本发布者会以导演身份观看，演员必须接受导演的指挥，同时也要接受观众的合理建议。get到剧本模式的趣味点了吗？嘻嘻嘻诸位，想发布剧本吗？（疯狂暗示）





	【卷三】当害羞受接到被催眠主动求欢NP剧本（一）

【您确定要参与105号谜剧本的拍摄，并担任受方主演吗？】  
少年咬着唇，按下了确定。  
他的角色剧本在他面前展开：  
「你是一个处男，去一家心理诊所做咨询，但那家诊所其实是个黑诊所，你被医生催眠，被众人玩弄，你要听从医生的一切暗示和指令，表现出被催眠的言听计从状态。」  
这个剧本好像…也还好…对方说什么做什么就好了。少年稍稍放了心。  
他取了个夏夏作为“艺名”，然后勾选了拍摄时公开直播的选项。剧本发布者和其他演员正巧都在线，于是，片刻后，一个拍摄直播间开启了。  
夏夏被传送到拍摄房间时，就看到一个打扮得十分有衣冠禽兽、斯文败类风范的男人，微笑着坐在办公桌后面，显然就是那位医生的扮演者了，看着居然还挺像那么回事。  
男人对夏夏温和地笑笑：“你放心，我都会按照剧本来的，导演也看着呢，我不会乱来，所以…要听话哦。”  
虽然有心理准备，但听到这话夏夏还是暗暗皱了一下眉，闷闷地嗯了一声。  
“准备好了吗？那开始吧。”  
夏夏退出了房间，深呼吸几下，敲响了房门，从此刻起，他就是那个来做心理咨询的小可怜了。  
“请进。”  
推开门时，医生已经挪了位置，坐在了柔软的布艺沙发上，夏夏就在他对面坐下了，两人中间只隔着一个小小的浅色木制茶几。  
两人装模作样地聊了几句后，医生直奔主题：“你的情况，需要做一个催眠。”  
夏夏点点头：“好，我会配合的。”  
医生让夏夏闭上眼，然后把声音压得又低又缓，念了一堆东西，倒是听着像模像样的，但说到后面就变了味：“你感觉自己很空虚……对，你是个没有男人就不行的骚货，不知道什么是羞耻，只知道向见到的每一个男人求欢……”  
夏夏向来不喜欢听这种羞辱性的话，现在这话还是在说自己，他就更受不了了。不过，剧本是自己选的，也只能忍着……  
“当你醒来时，你要主动服侍你见到的每一个男人，听从他们的指令，不得违抗……”  
他闭着眼睛，暗暗咬住下唇，颤抖的睫毛却泄露了他并不平静的心绪，  
随着一声响指，“催眠”结束了。  
夏夏慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
他带着几分勉强向医生娇笑：“医生……我…我觉得有点热……”  
一声电子音在这时响起——  
［导演意见：这句重来。声音要软媚一点，你是在勾引医生，你是想被操的骚货］  
夏夏的脸瞬间涨红，：“嗯……我调整一下……”  
说完，闭上眼深呼吸了几下。  
演医生的男人见状也坐到他旁边，轻轻搂着他安慰道：“别那么绷着，来玩这个就是要释放自己，而且，这也不是现实世界，没人认识你，台词也不是真的在说你，别往心里去。”  
夏夏也觉得自己这样不行，是自己决定要拍要演的，现在再这么扭捏才让人笑话。  
“我知道了…我们…继续吧。”  
医生坐回了对面，夏夏也调整好姿势，凝视着医生，甜媚道：“医生……我有点热……介意我脱衣服吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写傲娇受，不过实在想不出傲娇受怎么完成这种需要言听计从的剧本  
（而且有点把握不住傲娇人设orz）  
（所以又变成软糯受了qwq下个剧本我一定要突破！）  
另外，这个系列是拍完一个剧本就换人，节奏会快一点喔~


End file.
